The Clarinet Player
by MugShroom
Summary: My first fanfic! Contains Unwound Future Spoilers. My OC gets transported into Professor Layton's London and meets Clive. Then she, Clive, Layton and Luke go on a crazy adventure all started because of her clarinet!
1. Prologue

Okay everyone! This is my very first fanfiction. Wish me luck! WARNING: Contains spoilers from Unwound Future/Last Time Travel.

Note: My real name is NOT Apple.  
I don't actually go to Dr. Phillips, either.  
And I'm not 15.

So, enjoy! R+R please~

_Unwound Future/Last Time Travel,Professor Layton, Clive, Inspector Chelmey and Barton © Level 5  
Apple © MugShroom (me!)_

**Prologue**

I'm Apple. I go to Dr. Phillips High School. I'm 15 years old, and I'm a clarinet player in the band. This year we've been invited to play in a parade in London! It's my first time to ever leave America! I can't wait! We're on the plane right now, and it's just an hour or so more until we get there. I figure I might explode if I just sit here and wait impatiently, so I brought my DS with me, and I'm playing Professor Layton and the Unwound Future.

...

Again.

Well, I can't help it! It's such a great game! And I love Clive so much! It's even better that we're going to London, where all of Professor Layton's adventures take place. I want to go see Scotland Yard and laugh, picturing Inspector Chelmey there, scolding Barton for something or other. Anyway, the little over com thingy is telling us to "turn off all electronic devices", so I'd better shut this off...

Dang. I gotta finish a puzzle.

Oh, forget it. All the fun in replaying it, right?

Holy geez! I think I can see London from up here! I can't wait!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Okay people, I'm writing this one differently. I'm breaking off from Apple and goin' over to Clive in the video game dimension. And so sorry for the wait! OTL_

_P.S All usual disclaimers. The only things that belong to me are Apple and the plot line.  
_

Clive sighed and leaned against the police building. _Is this really happening? _He wondered, almost aloud. He tried to wrap his mind around the incomprehensible fact that he had been released from prison- and many years early, at that.

"Why would anyone want to bail ME out of jail?"He thought, aloud this time. _Well, at least Inspector Chelmey was kind enough to give me the person's address. _He recalled their conversation:

_"...and the fellow handed me the bail money and stepped out. He must've had some errands to run, because he left his address, with the intention of you stopping by." Inspector Chelmey handed Clive the paper with the address on it, who was still a little dazed._

_"So... your sure it was ME the man wanted, right?" _There's no way anyone would WANT me out of jail... _Clive thought doubtfully. Inspector Chelmey was losing his patience with him, and started to shout, attracting the attention of a random secretary passing by.  
_

_"As sure as can be, boy, for the 5th time! 'Clive Husher,' he said. We don't have any other Clive Hushers! Do you want to get outta prison or not?"_

_"Yes sir, I do, not to offend your... fine establishment, but... after what I'd done, I thought... I thought no one would care?"_

_"Well this person sure did." Chelmey said, with some sort of note in his voice, like... like he knew something Clive didn't. _Well of course he does, he's been able to go outside, I've been locked in bloody Scotland Yard for a year and a half. But...

_"Inspector, do you... know this person?" Chelmey smirked. He did. "Why don't you just go to this address and thank the man properly."_

_"Oh... okay. Yeah. Good idea." He turned and as he was in the doorway he heard, "And Husher!" He turned back to the Inspector. "Yes, sir?"_

_"I still don't approve of you leaving. He paid the money in full, so you're free to go but don't think I won't be keepin' an eye on you."_

_"... Yes, sir."_

A strong wind blew, pulling Clive back into reality_, _almost blowing the paper away. He snatched it out of the air, but his hat flew off. "Oh! Excuse me," he mumbled, pushing himself through a few ladies who, lucky for them, HELD ON to their hats.

_Swithchin' back to Apple! xD Btw, the stuff that happens with Apple next is happening like, an hour before the stuff with Clive, I just wanted to write that first.  
_

Apple was merrily exploring the streets of London, as they had a few hours before their performance to themselves. She was totally in heaven, reminiscing in how similar the scenery was to Professor Layton games. She looked at her watch, which read 10:15. _(all the times and dates and things are ignoring the time zones. The time system in this story goes by the Eastern Time Zone.) _They were told to ride the subway to their concert location at 10:30, so they could practice and stuff and be ready at noon. _I guess I'd better start heading over there... _she readjusted her clarinet case on her shoulders and followed the charming little street signs to the subway station. (no, not the restaurant)

(skips montage of her walking there :P)

"Uh... Subway 4b... right?" She peeked at her hand on which she scribbled down the name. "So... where is it?" She looked around for a sign, or one of her classmates, but to no avail. So instead she decided to ask some guy.

She trotted right up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey mister," Apple prodded. He turned around and she took a better look at him. He was tall, with brown hair that covered most of his eyes, but what she could see she would swear was red eyes. He wore a black fedora with a matching black trench coat, all mysterious-like. "Yes?" he asked in a gentle yet somehow menacing voice.

"Ah... I was... I just wanted to ask where 4b was..." she was cut off as a random person bumped into her back. "Hey!" she snapped. "watch the clarinet!..." the fedora guy seemed shocked. "Did you just say clarinet?"

Apple sweat-dropped. "Uh... yeah? Look... so could you just tell me where 4b is?"

"Sure kid... it's uh..." he seemed to be making it up, but Apple was oblivious to it. "4 down to your left. Tell the person there that I sent you, and he'll let you on without a ticket- or much trouble."

"... oh... kay? Thanks, I guess..." She turned away from the weird guy and as she approached the subway she'd been directed to she noticed it was the only one that had a guy standing out there. _It's probably cuz our class is going or something. Maybe out teacher booked the subway. Can you even do that...? Oh well. _She dismissed it with little thought as she made it to the guy in front of the door. He stood all assertive-like and put his hand in Apple's face. "Stop right there young lady! I don't suppose you have a good reason for boarding this subway." Apple made a face at his rudeness, but replied, "Well, that guy with the fedora hat told me to tell you he sent me to this subway. See, our band is performing here for the..." but he wasn't listening. "That man right there? In the black coat?" he responded hastily. "Yeah. Why?"

"Uh... it was nothing. I just wanted to make sure we were talking about the same person. Okay young lady you can get on. Just watch your step into the car," he opened the door and Apple stepped inside. _Geez, these British people are acting pretty weird... oh well. Whatever... _She took a seat in the back and noticed no one, not even of her classmates, was there. She peeked at her watch. 10:25. _Huh. You'd think people be here by now... _But her thoughts were cut off as the subway doors closed and the engine started up. _Wait...! _"What?" she mumbled aloud. _Why are none of the other kids here? Why is NO ONE here? _But it was too late now. The subway train (which she was really starting to doubt was 4b) had jolted into action and was speeding down the track.

(nothing happens on the subway ride except her like panicking and stuff, so Ima just skip it... ^^;)

The subway finally stopped. Rather should I say jerked to halt. Apple fell off her seat and woke up (me: -_-;) "HYAH! WHAT? Oh... Oh!" Apple finally remembered what was going on (me: -_-;;) and sprinted out of the subway's doors. She ran (and stumbled a few times. me: -_-;;;) to the top of the stairs and what she saw shocked her.

_Everything is different! _She looked back and forth and noticed several things were indeed different...

1. There were like a billion more people walking around instead of driving.

2. Alot of the scenery was different. It was cloudy and windy instead of sunny, the sidewalk and light posts were more ornate, even the subway station looked cleaner and nicer.

3. According to Big Ben, it was 1:15, about 3 hours after she got on the subway. (Apple figured it was just the length of the ride, but little does she know the ride was only 10 minutes...)

_What the heck is going on...? _She reached to her pocket.

Which was empty.

_I left my phone at home! _Apple's eyes widened. "DANGIT!" She shouted, to no one in particular. After a few minutes of useless panicking, she decided to go to Scotland Yard. _They must be able to help me, _she decided. _they're the police, right?_ She looked at a little sign that read:

Scotland Yard -  
Subway station -

"Oh... good! It's close by." she ran down the sidewalk, avoiding crashing into people or objects on the way. She saw the big police building and slowed down to a walk to catch her breath. The wind blew a slightly familiar navy blue flat cap into her hands. "What the?" she pondered but was cut off as she saw someone run past two ladies. "Oh! Excuse me," he mumbled, and ran right into her. "Oh! Sorry!" they said in unison. She removed the cap from her face and who she saw she would not believe.


	3. Chapter 2

_Okay, here comes chapter 2! And for any of you people who are like, "HEY! D: Clive lived with a lady named Constance Dove! So why is his last name Husher?" I just made it up. I'll explain it in the chapter._

_Also, a little note: There will be minimal to no romance in this story. It'll be like LoZ. You can totally tell he likes Zelda/Midna/Ilia/whoever, but they never say it. So if you can't live reading a story like that, I suggest you get your reading somewhere else. Although I will tell you, there is more to a story than romance. Love is in here, but love without romance. Does that make sense? Oh well._

_P.S, all usual disclaimers._

**Chapter 2**

_Ugh, I'm gonna try first person. Read it and then tell me if you'd rather 1st person or 3rd._

"Oh! Sorry!" she said, in unison with me. I took my cap from her hands and she seemed absolutely stunned as soon as she set eyes on me. Why is she acting like that?

And then it hit me.

She must recognize me from the newspaper. Hawks made sure that story from almost 2 years ago was over the news, everywhere. She MUST recognize me from the paper. And she thinks I'm a destructive criminal.

"I'm not-"  
"Are you-"

We both spoke at the same time. I quited down to let her speak, putting my hat back on my head. "You can't be..." she seemed as if she was trying to find a nice way to say "Oh my gosh, aren't you that horrible malefactor who destroyed half of London?"

"Aren't you-"

"I'm _not_!" I shouted. "I'm NOT a criminal! Don't think of me like that!" She visibly winced, as if I had up and punched her, and right away, I felt so guilty. "No! No... I'm sorry... I didn't... mean it, I didn't mean it like that."

She seemed a little... almost, sorry for me... at least it seemed. She spoke up, finally. "No, that's not what I meant! I wanted to say... You're Clive, right? That's... your name?"

(_No, it's his IP address.) _I could easily see where this was going. She read my name in the paper, and wants to match it with the face. "...Yes. Clive, that's right. Why would you..." but whatever I was going to say I instanltly forgot when I looked at her. She seemed so... sympathetic? _What? Who is this person? _"Um..." she started. "I... I'm sorry, about your parents."

_(I'm swithcing to third person now! xD did you like first person?)_

Clive was utterly confused. _Who is this person, and why is she mentioning my parents...?_ A sudden wave of sadness washed over him, and however he was going to react was a moot point, because Apple had spotted something, or someone, behind him. "Oh! Inspector!" She grabbed Clive's sleeve and ran to catch up to him, who seemed to be heading home for the day. "Hm?" He turned around and frowned darkly at the familiar face accompanying her. "I need your help!" He looked up at Clive. "Are you harming this young lady in ANY WAY? If you are, Husher, I swear, I-"

"No, Inspector, it's not him. He's um... he's a friend of mine. Isn't that right, Clive?" _If the inspector thinks Clive associates with sweet little girls like me, maybe he'll think a little better of him..._

"Um..." Clive stammered. _What is this girl up to...? _"Yeah, of course..."

Chelmey looked skeptically at the two of us. "Yes... well, I suppose it's none of my business who you're gonna associate with. Now what is it that you want then?"

Now it was Apple's turn to stammer. _How am I supposed to explain this? I doubt he'd take kindly to, "Hey, I'm from a different dimension, and now, I'm stuck in what's actually a video game. Wanna help me out? Even though it makes no human sense whatsoever?" _"Um... I'm lost." It was a pathetic explanation, but not a lie. She was, technically, lost. Very lost indeed.

Chelmey seemed to have taken Apple's attempt at making Clive look better in the wrong way. Now he just seemed to think Apple was a bad person, too. "Well, your friend here must know his ins and outs in some way. I'm sure _he_ can help you out."

Apple pouted at his curtness. He's an Inspector, for crying out loud! You'd think he'd at least be polite. _I can see why Luke doesn't like him... _Apple thought, almost saying it aloud. But, being in London, or, wherever she actually was, she decided she could be polite like the Professor. She clicked her tongue. "I'm sure he can. Thank you for the suggestion, Inspector." she wrapped her arm around his. "Come on, Clive. Good evening, Inspector." She walked away, dragging a still confused Clive along with her.

_Sorry this chapter was so short and lame. Dx I'll upload a new one soon though!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Okay, remember how I said I was going to explain why his last name was Husher? Well, here's your explanation: Husher is his REAL last name, like, his family name. The person who paid his bail (do you know who it is? I bet you do) referred to his last name as Husher, and the inspector just randomly used that name. But pretty much everyone else refers to him as Dove._

**Chapter 3**

"Wh-Who are you?" Clive asked, utterly confused, as soon as we were out of the inspector's earshot.

"I could ask you the same question!" I replied quickly. I stopped my brisk pace and turned to face him. "You don't exist!" Oh- wait. THAT was a bad choice of words.

"WHAT? Are you insane?"

"Okay wait- You know what, just forget about that for now. I thought you were in jail! What happened?"

He shifted his weight uncomfortably. I'd bet he couldn't answer the question either. "The inspector called me out this afternoon and told me someone had paid my bail. He wouldn't tell me who it was, but he gave me the man's address. I was on my way there, when I ran into you. Now, I've a question of my own. You told the inspector you were lost. Was that the truth?"

"…In a way, yes."

He tilted his head, in that confused way, like you see puppies do. "'In a way'? What do you mean by that?"

"I… I don't really know. I got on a subway, at this point I realize the _wrong _one, and ended up here. And in a way I can't really explain right now, I've ended up _way_ far away from where I was."

I could tell my explanation, if you could even call it such, didn't satisfy him. "Right…" he said. "Okay, well… I'm going to head down to this address. If you've nowhere to go, would you like to come along?"

Ah, what the heck. If I'm trapped here, wherever 'here' is, as long as Clive is here, I might as well enjoy it. "Sure! Lead the way!" we started down the sidewalk when I remembered, "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. You can call me Apple, because that's my name!" (LOL, Puzzlette reference xD)

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Apple." He tipped his hat in a way only a true British gentleman would, and I couldn't help but smile.

_~Walking, walking, walking~_

"Uh… I guess this is it," Clive concluded, as we looked at the apartment door in front of us. "Shall we?"

"We didn't come all this way for nothing, did we?" I replied, knocking on the door.

"Come in, it's unlocked!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"No way… Is that…?" Clive and I said at the same time. "You know him?" We said in unison again.

"…I said 'it's unlocked'…" the voice said again.

"It is him!" we said at the same time again and opened the door.

_Normally, this would be a good place to end the chapter, but I DON'T WANT TO! Yayyyy~_

Clive's POV (lol, I switch POV's a lot, don't I…)

"Professor!" I shouted, and ran inside. "You let me out?"

"Well, I figured you had suffered long enough in there. You look well." Professor Layton replied, in his calm yet cheerful voice. He was as kind and caring as the father I once had. "Thank you…" I said, at a loss for words.

"HUG. HUG. HUG. HUG." Apple chanted with a sly grin on her face. I turned back to the professor, and raised an eyebrow. "Why not," he replied to my look, and we hugged each other, Apple whispering a satisfactory 'yes!' to herself. "So," he said, adjusting his infamous top hat, looking over at her. "Who's your friend?"

"The name is Apple, and it's a pleasure to meet you!" she said with a prize-winning smile.

"Oh, no, the pleasure is all mine," he said, returning the smile.

_Okay, chapter's over. Hope you enjoyed~_


	5. Chapter 4

I've finally done Chapter 4! Someone suggested I could do both 1st person AND 3rd person perspectives, so I will! Also, someone requested that I stop doing so many authors notes XD so I will. Thanks for the feedback everyone, keep it coming!

ps, someone asked me if i really do play clarinet: I do. I'm not the best, but I agree it's a beautiful instrument!

pss, all usual disclaimers.

**Chapter 4**

"So..." Clive begins, setting his empty teacup on the table. "Care to elaborate on how 'lost' you truly are?"

Er... no. But then again, I do have to explain EVENTUALLY, right? If I want their help, I'd better make sure they know what's going on...

"Okay, um... well, you see... I live in America, for starters. I'm in my school's marching band. We came here to play in a parade."

"Parade?" the professor says, confused. "There aren't any parades going on soon..."

"Well, see, that's the thing. When I arrived here in London, it was... a DIFFERENT London, if you will. It's... I mean, it's still London, but, it's not THIS London. I mean... um... oh gosh, how do I explain this...?" I took another sip of the tea. "Well, if you REALLY want to know, you guysare from a... well, a video game."

I finally got the words out. Clive stared at me like I was crazy. Professor Layton just stared, expressionless.

"Wh... what?" Clive finally said. "That... that's just ridiculous! There's no way that-"

"Not so fast, Clive. Why don't we hear the young lady out, hm?" the professor interjects. "Go on, Apple."

"Um... well, to be honest, I don't have much else to say... um... I could SHOW you, though!" I take my bag off my shoulders and rummage through it, finally coming up with my DS. I power it on and start the game quickly, ignoring all their questions about my little device. Luckily for me, on this new file, I had played up until just before the point where 'future Luke' reveals himself (or rather, is revealed by the professor) as Clive at the Thames Arms. This part would definetly convince them. At least, I hope it does.

I did nothing but tap the screen each time the characters finished a sentence as Professor Layton watched with intrigue and Clive watched with horror as the blue cap came off, and as Flora was whisked away into the giant machine. Layton and Luke hopped into the Laytonmobile and rocketed onto the machine as it rose topside. I shut the DS off.

"Explanation enough?" I set my DS on the table.

"I don't believe it..." Clive whispered.

"So what you're trying to say is, you've wound up here in 'our' London, and you need help getting back to yours." the professor says thoughtfully.

"Precisely," I reply.

"Well, for starters, how did you get here in the first place?"

"Um, well, I asked a guy at the subway station where my subway was, and I'm guessing he told me the wrong one, because it took me here. No one else was on the train, but by the time I had decided to get off, it was in motion."

"I see..." he's clearly deep in thought.

"...You guys don't believe me, do you?"

"Uh... well..." Clive and Professor Layton stammer at the same time.

I glare at them, and the professor finally admits, "Well... it's not the most REALISTIC story..."

I sigh in frustration. "Look, I'm telling you, I-"

Suddenly, the door burts open. A glass vase near it falls off its pedestal and shatters.

My eyes widen at the person in the doorway. A tall, imposing man...

The one from the subway station.

The guy with the black coat and hat!

"Hey! YOU! You're..." I shout, but I quickly silence myself when a gun comes out of his pocket.

"Don't speak." he replies. I recognize his voice, but it's not calm like before. It's all aggressive now. "Just hand me that, and I'll be on my way."

He points to the coffee table, and I'm confused. There's a lot of stuff on that table. My DS, the tea set, and my bag, which held nothing but my clarinet (in its case.)

"Um..." I begin apprehensively. He told me not to speak, but... "What exactly do you want?"

"The instrument!" He shouts abruptly, and I flinch. "Give it to me!"

With shaking hands, I relinquish my precious clarinet.

"Thank you," he switches back to the pleasant voice from the subway station. "I'd tell you to have a nice day, but then again... I don't really care... so bye!"

He slams the door behind him, and just like that, it's over.

"He... he..." I stammer, speechless.

"Apple, are you..." the professor lays a hand on my shoulder. "...alright?"

I shove him aside and randomly shout, "That JERK! I'll have you know that clarinet was EXPENSIVE!" With fire in my eyes and the others looking on in utter confusion, I continue my rant. "What kind of creep just follows me from the subway station and then STEALS my clarinet? I doubt he even know how to play it! And it's not like he'd use my reeds anyway! That'd just be disgusting! I swear, when I get my hands on him, I'll..."

I continue to shout and rant as, unbeknownst to me, Clive whispers to Professor Layton, "...We might be here for a while..."


End file.
